Disney's ABC Kids on VHS and DVD Collection
Home video and DVD releases of ABC Kids. VHS & DVD The video and DVD distribution rights for shows were listed below are the ABC Kids ''videos and DVDs originally distributed videos were later re-released by following purchase of the children. ABC Kids Videography ABC Kids Collection 1.png ABC Kids Collection 2.png ABC Kids Collection 3.png ABC Kids Collection 4.png ABC Kids Collection 5.png ABC Kids Collection 6.png ABC Kids Collection 7.png ABC Kids Collection 8.png ABC Kids Collection 9.png ABC Kids Collection 10.png ABC Kids Collection 11.png ABC Kids Collection 13.png ABC Kids Discography Spot Can Do It *Where's Spot? *Spot's First Walk *Spot's Birthday Party *Spot Goes Splash *Spot Finds a Key *Spot Goes to the Farm *Spot Sleeps Over *Spot Goes to the Circus *Spot's Windy Day *Spot Goes to the Park *Songs: I'm Mad (Animaniacs) Let's Play To The Playtime Show Disc 1 *The Good, The Bad And The Tigger *Six to Eight Weeks *Go Bye Bye clip (From Six to Eight Weeks) *Rabbit Marks the Spot *Eight Flags Over The Nursery *Go Bye Bye clip (From Eight Flags Over The Nursery) *The Masked Offender *Song: Paws and Feathers Disc 2 *Vacation *Robotnikland *Graham Canyon *Short Stuff *Ice Cream Mountain *Song: The Monkey Song (from Animaniacs) I'd Like To Teach You Disc 1 *Three Little Piggies *Blue's ABC's *Backpack *I Want My Muppet TV! *Go Bye Bye clip (From I Want My Muppet TV!) *Lost and Found *Songs: The Hare Went Over The Fountain Disc 2 *Little Star *Gonzo's Video Show *Go Bye Bye clip (From Gonzo's Video Show) *Big River *Math *Wizzle Wishes *Songs: The Hare Went Over The Fountain Dragon Tales: Adventures in Dragon Land! *Four Little Pigs *Songs: Betcha Can *No Hitter *Songs: Wiggle *Quibbling Siblings *A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words *Songs: Silly Song *Follow The Dots *Songs: Shake Your Dragon Tail *Wheezie's Last Laugh *Songs: Bones in the Body (Animaniacs) Dragon Tales: Adventures in Dragon Land 2! *Zak and the Beanstalk *Songs: Stretch *Whole Lotta Maracas Goin' On *Songs: Hum *Up, Up and Away *Cassie, The Green-Eyed Dragon *Songs: Wake Up *So Long Solo *Songs: Doodlie-Doo *Breaking Up Is Hard To Do *Songs: The Monkey Song (Animaniacs) Dragon Tales: Let's Do It Together! *Tails You Lose *Songs: Round and Round *Stormy Weather *Songs: Touch *Frog Prints *Zak Takes A Dive *Songs: Betcha Can *A Feat On Her Feet *Songs: Clap *Liking To Biking *Songs: Oh My Daring Coyote Dragon Tales: Yes, We Can! *Dragon Drop *Songs: Stretch *Knot A Problem *Songs: Wiggle *Rope Trick *Big Sleepover *Songs: Hello *Calling Dr. Zak *Songs: Touch *The Forest of Darkness *Songs: Yakko's World Dragon Tales: Easy as 1, 2, 3 *Zak's Song *Songs: Shake Your Dragon Tail *Get Off of My Cloud *Songs: Silly Song *Much Ado About Nodlings *To Kingdom Come *Songs: Round and Round *Baby Troubles *Songs: Hum *Bad Share Day *Songs: Taz's Fridge Dragon Tales: No Matter What We Do *Cassie Loves Parade *Songs: Zoo *Ord's Unhappy Birthday *Songs: Clap *Bully For You *Not A Seperated At Birth *Songs: Shake Your Dragon Tail *The Greatest show In Dragon Land *Songs: Hello *A Tall Tale *Songs: John Jacob Jingle Elmer Fudd Dragon Tales: No Matter What We Do Too *A Kite for Quetzal *Prepare According To Instructions *The Big Cake Mix-Up *The Shape Of Things To Come *Puzzlewood *Very Berry *Songs: John Jacob Jingle Elmer Fudd Tales from The Babies *Snow White and the Seven Muppets *Go Bye Bye clip (From Snow White and the Seven Muppets) *Touchdown Tommy *The Great Muppet Cartoon Show *Go Bye Bye clip (From The Great Muppet Cartoon Show) *The Trial *The Daily Muppet *Farewell, My Friend *Songs: Panama Canal (from Animaniacs) *Go Bye Bye clip (From The Daily Muppet) Dora & Blue: Learning is Fun Disc 1 *Face Wants A Pet (Short Version) *Lost Map *Face Looks for Blue *What Experiment Does Blue Wants To Try? *Face Sings A Different Songs (Short Version) *Dora La Musica *Songs: Does Your Tongue Hang Low? Disc 2 *Face Plays With A Hamster (Short Version) *Super Map *Face Turns into Different Things (Blue's Clues Version) *Blue Wants To Make Out Of Recycle Things *Face Plays The Instruments (Short Version) *Pablo's Flute *Songs: Does Your Tongue Hang Low? The Best of Dora The Explorer Disc 1 *Face Messes Up His Line (Short Version) *Dora Had A Little Lamb *Face Hums (Short Version) *Call Me Mr. Riddles *Face The Superhero (Short Version) *The Lost City *Face Makes Different Feelings Faces (Short Version) *Lost Squeaky *Songs: The Riddle Song Disc 2 *Super Silly Fiesta *Boots' Special Day *Star Catcher *Star Mountain *Songs: Be Careful What You Eat (Animaniacs) Rugrats The Explorer *All Growed Up *Sticky Tape *Berry Hunt *My Fair Babies *Dora Saves The Prince *El Coqui *Songs: The Senses Song (Animaniacs) Winnie The Pooh and A Disney Christmas Too Disc 1 *Once Upon a Wintertime *Santa's Workshop *The Night Before Christmas *Pluto's Christmas Tree *On Ice *Songs: DanB Does “Little Drummer Warners” from Animaniacs Disc 2 *Donald's Snow Fight *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *Toy Tinkers *Magic Earmuffs *Spot's Winter Sport *Songs: Yakko's Universe Mashup Christmas with ABC Kids Disc 1 *A Chipmunk Christmas *The Santa Experience *A Present For Santa *Babies In Toyland *Songs: Noel (Animaniacs) Disc 2 *The Blizzard *Topper *Yes Mikey, Santa Does Shave *Merry Christmas, Mr. Carroll *Songs: Noel (Animaniacs) Disc 3 *The Great Unknown *Falling Star *Rapido Tico *Spike's Nightscare *Cuddle Bunny *It's A Wonderful Life, Dave *Songs: Animaniacs - Ballad of Magellan ABC Kids Adventures Disc 1 *Lucky 13 *Pigments of Your Imagination *Song: Stretch *Biyomon Gets Firepower *Discover America *Road Hog *Murmur On The Ornery Express *Songs: If Your Looney Disc 2 *Backwards To Forwards *Song: Pretend *Kabuterimon's Electo Shocker *Tails In Charge *The Jungle *Journey To Center Of The Basement *The Fun Way Day *Songs: Baby Bunny Disc 3 *Tweenage Tycoons *Sand Castle Hassle *Togemon In Toy Town *Faire Play *Zoobotnik *Trading Phil *Songs: Over The Burrow Rockin N Rhythm with Bluestock and The Chipmunks *Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! *Bluestock *Rockin' with The Chipmunks *Music In An Everyday Way (What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?) *Skidoo Adventure *Songs: Born To Sing Taking Good Care of Themselves Disc 1 *Bob's Barnraising *Square Dance Spud *Mucky Muck *Scruffty's Bathtime *Animal Behavior! *Arthur's Birhday *Arthur New Years Eve *Songs: Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard Disc 2 *Wendy Plays Golf *Dizzy Scores A Goal *Magnetic Lofty *Wendy's Watering Can *Nurture! *Grandma Thora Appreciation Day *D.W.'s Perfect Wish *Songs: Multiplication Song (Animaniacs) It's A Whole Protect Our Jobs *The New Adventures of Kermo Polo *Go Bye Bye clip (From The New Adventures of Kermo Polo) *Duck To The Future *Mr. Stenchy *The Best Party Ever *Clifford's Big Surprise *Songs: My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean This Is Gonna Be A Big Day *Transcontinental Whoo-Whoo *Sir Gyro de Gearloose *Babar's Triumph *Potluck Party Pooper *It's My Party *Songs: He'll Be Zooming Around the Mountain *Go Bye Bye clip (From Transcontinental Whoo-Whoo) You Can Always Count On Us *Spot Goes To A Party *Spot's First Picnic *Spot Goes To The Fair *Spot Follows His Nose *Spot Goes To The Beach *Don Donald *Donald's Double Trouble *Donald's Diary *Songs: The Monkey Song (Animaniacs) Let's Make Believe *Is There a Muppet in the House? *Go Bye Bye clip (From Is There a Muppet in the House?) *Muppet Babies: The Next Generaion *Go Bye Bye clip (From Muppet Babies: The Next Generaion) *The Case of the Disappeared Donkey *The Littest Dinosnore *Songs: Twinkle Baby Looney Star Let's Use Our Imagination *What Do You Want to Be When You Grow Up? *Go Bye Bye clip (From What Do You Want to Be When You Grow Up?) *Beauty & The Schnoz *Blue Ribbon Bunny *Under the Pig Top *Songs: Twinkle Baby Looney Star *Go Bye Bye clip (From Beauty & The Schnoz) Friends At School *Spot Goes To School *Spot At The Playground *Spot Makes A Cake *Spot In The Woods *Spot's Winter Sports *A Cool School *Songs: Hello Song *Treasure Hunt *Songs: Hum *Do Not Pass Gnome *Songs: Mary Had A Baby Duck Best Manners At All Time Favorites Disc 1 *Lights Out *Roller Coaster Dragon *Spot In The Garden *Spot's Lost Bone *Songs: Pretend Disc 2 *The Rats Who Came To Dinner *The Fury Is Out On This One *Spot's Favorite Toy *Storytime with Spot *Songs: Zoo Disc 3 *Star Wreck: The Absolutely Last Frontier *No Rabbit's A Fortress *Quetzal's Magic Pop Up Book *Sweet Dreams, Spot *Songs: Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone The World's Greatest Show Today! Disc 1 *By the Book *The Mega Diaper Babies *Raiders of the Lost Harp *The Last Resort *The Best Birthday Party Ever! *Imagine That - Letter *Go Bye Bye clip (From By the Book) Disc 2 *Chip Tracy *Kermit Pan *Clown Around *Spaceman Sonic *Martha's First Book *Play it Safe - Exercise Disc 3 *The Pearl of Wisdom * The Baby Rewards * Mass Transit Trouble * Wishy-Washy *Locked Out *Songs: D-A-F-F-Y Happy Valentine's Day Love ABC Kids Disc 1 *My Muppet Valentine *Be My Valentine *Un Valentine's Day *Be My Valentine Parts 1 and 2 *Go Bye Bye clip (From My Muppet Valentine) *Songs: Hello Nurse Disc 2 *I Love The Chipmunks Valentine (Valentine's Day) *My Funny Valentines *It's Hug Day *The First Valentine *Songs: Hello Nurse Disc 3 *Match-makers *Junior Prom *Joe's Clues *He Saw, She Saw *Three Little Piglets *I Do *Songs: Macadamia Nuts Helping with Buddies *Good Clean Fun *Cloud, Cloud Go Away *Snoopy's Cat Fight *Tigger's Housguest *Babysitter Jitters *Songs: Baby Elmer Had A Friend *Go Bye Bye clip (From Good Clean Fun) Being a Team Leader *Get Me to the Perch on Time *The Bugs Stops Here *The Lost Ballgame *Tigger Is The Mother of Invention *Musta Been A Beautiful Baby *Songs: Baby Elmer Had A Friend *Go Bye Bye clip (From Get Me to the Perch on Time) Feelings In The Different Ways To Respect *Party Poohper *Kermit Goes to Washington *Suds *A Bird In The Hand *Holio *Songs: Dot's I'm Cute Song *Go Bye Bye clip (From Kermit Goes to Washington) Doing The Right Way *Preschool Daze *Nice to Have Gnome You *Aint Nothing Like The Real Thingy Baby *A Pooh Day Afternoon *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Songs: The Big Wrap Party Tonight *Go Bye Bye clip (From Nice to Have Gnome You) We Can Learn Things To Work & Play Disc 1 *The Great Cookie Robbery *Rebel Without A Date *Finsterella *Don't Bank On It *The Best Spelling Bee Ever *Songs: The Alphabet Song (from Busy World of Richard Scarry Music Video) *Go Bye Bye clip (From The Great Cookie Robbery) Disc 2 *Dora’s First Trip *Pigerella *Best Friends *Moving Along *A Message In A Bottle *Songs: B-I-N-G-O (from Busy World of Richard Scarry Music Video) *Go Bye Bye clip (From Pigeralla) Disc 3 *Batmunk *The Perfect Twins *Frenchfry *The Legend of Johnny Lovely *Forget-Bur Never Forgets *Songs: Pepe Le Pew Le Skunk Song Everything's Ready Right on Time Disc 1 *Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo *A Rugrats Kwanzaa *Back to Our Future *Bow Wow Wedding Vows *Sally's First Day at School *Imagine That - Spce Shuttle Disc 2 *Evil Shows His Face *And The Winner Is... *Bigger! *Share And Share A Spike *Cucumber In The Rockies *Play It Safe - Keep Clean Disc 3 *Subzero Ice Punch *Cooking With Susie *Funny, We Shrunk The Adults *Spike The Wonder Dog *The Biggest Storm Ever *Songs: Down By the Cage Words & Numbers'' Disc 1 *The Power of the Alphabet *The Words Are Out *Brain Drain *Now I Know My 123's *Songs: One, Two Buckle My Shoe Disc 2 *I Could Have Laughed All Night *X Spots the Mark *The Alphabet Train *Counting Chickens *Songs: Mr. Frumble He Played One Disc 3 *ABC Animals *Numbers Everywhere! *To the Library *Count On Us *Songs: Ten Loonies in a Bed DVD Cartoon_All-Stars-_Decades_are_Stupendous.png|Cartoon All-Stars: Decades are Stupendous|link=Cartoon All-Stars: Decades are Stupendous Cartoon_All_Stars_Back_To_The_Future.jpg|Cartoon All Stars Back To The Future|link=Cartoon All Stars Back To The Future Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Collection Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas